The present inventor has developed a capsule belt and a machine arranged to separate capsules from the belt and dispense them from a moving vehicle including but not limited to an aircraft. The capsules in a belt can contain a range of products. In one example the capsules contain one part of a two part incendiary mixture. A number of these belts and a capsule dispensing machine are placed in an aircraft together with a supply of the second part of the mixture. The machine is coupled to the supply and a leading end of a capsule belt fed into the machine. In the case of the aircraft being a helicopter, prior to take off, the machine is fastened in a door frame by a belly strap. When the helicopter is airborne and over a target area the machine operates to inject the second part of the mixture into a capsule, cut the injected capsule from the belt and allow the capsule to drop to the ground.
It is critical for safety purposes that the machine be held securely in the aircraft. This requires constant monitoring of the belly strap which may loosen in-flight.